


Red Ribbons

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Hugging, Implied Character Death, M/M, red ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui has been struck down by Fuuma... but Fuuma seems to finally have snapped out of his cold behaviour. Or is he really all that better now...?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ribbons

Pulsing pain. Sharp, like the edge of a razor. Kamui gasped quietly when he came round, only to be overwhelmed by the sheer sensation. His hand clutched at his torn clothing, feeling the edges of the wound against the palm of his hand. A warm wetness spread all over his body, and he was in too much of a daze to fully comprehend what was going on.

The last he remembered was Fuuma coming at him, with an eerie smile etched into his otherwise hauntingly stoic expression. Like a mask, Kamui had thought to himself. Like the last bit of humanity and warmth had been drained from Fuuma, only to be replaced by a coldness greater than anything imaginable. Had that really been his childhood friend? It couldn't be. It had to be a horrible, horrible joke. A terrible laugh at his expense.

"Kamui…?" This gentle, soothing voice. Often mocking and tearing at his self-confidence in the past days and weeks. Kamui would have recognized it anywhere. Fuuma. Kamui of the earth dragons, as many referred to him as. But to Kamui, it still was Fuuma. Despite everything which had transpired.

"Fuuma…" His own voice was weak and breathy. Surprisingly, it came easily. Kamui had expected it to be a challenge. For some reason, he believed that he should be unable to talk like that in such a state. "Is that really you?"

His surroundings were blurry to him, as though he was looking at the world through very milky glass. But Fuuma's face appeared with an almost impossible sharpness in his field of vision. Fuuma was kneeling close to his head, the same gentle smile on his face as Kamui had learned to appreciate so early on in their shared childhood. It made him forget everything, even the most painful damage Fuuma had dealt to him. He would have been willing to do anything for Fuuma still. Despite their supposed fates, despite Fuuma's descent into destruction and pure murderous lust… He would have still gone to great lengths to be there for his friend.

"Just look at yourself, Kamui." Fuuma's voice sounded distant, and Kamui had to really focus to understand him. "Why did you just let me hit you? I will never be able to understand that…"

Kamui didn't reply. He didn't have an answer for that. He had no idea why he had just let his defense drop. Maybe, he was tired of fighting. Maybe, Kamui just wanted this all to be over, to wake up from this nightmare, and to be back in that blissful time when Fuuma and him had been friends through thick and thin.

"You little silly dragon…" Fuuma gently cradled Kamui's upper body. The blood was not flowing any longer. It was dripping weakly. How much could he still bleed, Kamui wondered? There had to be so much blood. So much of it, so much red… "My silly little Kamui…"

Kamui smiled to himself, feeling oddly safe in the arms of the one who just had struck him down. The one who could just kill him right now without any regrets. Without caring. And he still would have let Fuuma do it. He wanted to be there with Fuuma. But never kill him or harm him the way Fuuma had injured him. He didn't care about his wounds. They would go by… They would be meaningless at some point. Sooner or later he would be riddled with so many scars…

"I can't believe you're still smiling." Fuuma gently lifted Kamui into his arms. It didn't add to the pain, most peculiarly. Instead, it alleviated some of it. Kamui coughed faintly, a tiny trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "Silly, silly Kamui…"

Fuuma was carrying him away, away from all this blood and pain. Kamui felt how his body grew limp and tired, but he still held on to consciousness. He gazed up at Fuuma, quietly wondering. Was he going to take care of his wounds? Was he going to do something to ease the pain even more?

"You will look so beautiful." Fuuma chuckled quietly. Kamui was slowly phasing in and out of consciousness, clinging stubbornly to control over his body and mind. "The red ribbons will be wonderful. You will make a wonderful sleeping beauty."

Fuuma laid Kamui down onto a bed, and before Kamui completely blacked out, he could see red ribbons filling his vision, along with Fuuma's face. It had lost the mask-like appearance. Once more, Fuuma was smiling gently. And that in turn made Kamui smile when he slipped into his deep sleep.

 


End file.
